Baby Come Home
by khazrn43
Summary: This one shot was inspired by my new Muse Chester See's song of the Same title. This is set 2 years after Goodbye. Finn is in Afghanistan and Rachel is in New York. They were committed to long distance when Finn put her on the train. Finn and Rachel have discussed what happens when he gets back or if he should re-enlist. Rachel Misses him and doesn't want to be without him anymore


**_Baby Come Home_**

_I do not own Glee, Rachel Berry or Finn Hudson. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Fulchuck, Ian Brennen and Fox TV. I do not own the song Baby Come Home. It belongs to Chester See and David Cho_

_This one shot was inspired by my new Muse Chester See's song of the Same title. This is set 2 years after Goodbye. Finn is in Afghanistan and Rachel is in New York. They were committed to long distance when Finn put her on the train everything else is canon. Finn and Rachel have discussed what happens when he gets back or if he should re-enlist. Rachel Misses him and doesn't want to be without him anymore._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I woke up this morning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your pillowcase I was holding<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was only dreaming it was you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I tried my best to let it go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something wouldn't let me though<strong>_  
><em><strong>I might have been pretending but it's all I can do<strong>_

Another dream has jolted Rachel awake. She's holding the pillow he uses when he's home on leave. The faint smell of him is still present. Burberry body wash, cologne and Finn. She dreams of the day she'll meet his plane at JFK and he'll stay in New York with her, in their little shoebox apartment near the theater district for good. He will take his Army training and become a firefighter. She holds that damn pillow like he's there and she doesn't want to let him go. Something won't let her. She doesn't like that feeling.

_**I've tried wishing on stars**_  
><em><strong>closing my eyes so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>made deals, made vows, tried screaming out<strong>_

She's home from her show and she's exhausted. She takes her chamomile tea and head to the balcony. She likes nights like this when it's dark enough to see the stars. She looks up to find Finn Hudson. She picks the brightest one, because hard as she tries, she still can't read that damn star map. She closes her eyes and begs, makes deals with God or the devil she doesn't care. She vows to love him for the rest of her life. In the end she even screams "FINN". She looks up to that same bright star and wonders if he's seeing it too.

In the desert of Afghanistan, Finn finds her star. He pleads and vows makes a deal with grilled cheesus. "Tell me what to do. Should go home or should stay?" Just then he sees a shooting star trailing in the sky toward the west. Is it a sign? He's not sure. Then he hears it "FINN". The blast is just ahead. He sees his men, falling in the night desert. He's tired. He's strong. He's awake. He's weak. He's here. He's there. He's ….. In that instant he knows what he needs to do.

_**Oh Baby come home**_  
><em><strong>I can't go on without you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Baby come Home<strong>_  
><em><strong>the pain gets too strong without you I'm too weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>but nothing I do, Brings you back to me<strong>_

She doesn't think it can get any hard than it has been. She feels like there are days she doesn't want to get out of bed. The pain of his absence is making her weaker the longer it continues. No matter what she does or says, he always tells her "Our country needs me babe". Will she ever be enough for him to come back to?

_**It's getting harder every single day**_  
><em><strong>always thinking that I see your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel you near, I hear your name everywhere I go<strong>_  
><em><strong>But when I realize it's in my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>it breaks my heart once again<strong>_  
><em><strong>it takes some time before it sinks in then I lose control<strong>_

She tells Kurt and Santana she's seen him again. They tell her she's mistaken. Their tether has fooled her before. She can feel him and knows he's fine. She wishes she knew if he was safe.

She sees his name everywhere. The Hudson River. The Hudson Library. The Hudson Valley and Hudson University. Every time her heart breaks just a little more and it's overwhelming. Her friends let her break down and then build her back up. Their love helps give her the strength to get through the separation.

_**So I'm done wishing on stars**_  
><em><strong>closing my eyes so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>no more deals, no more vows, I'm done screaming out<strong>_

"I don't think I can do it anymore Finn. It hurts too much." She tells him through the crackling satellite phone. "There are no more deals to be made. I can't scream anymore. I need you home" "I know babe, I know. Soon though" "Soon is not enough" She hangs up, not feeling anything. There are no more tears to be shed. She doesn't know how to feel about that.

_**Oh Baby come home**_  
><em><strong>I can't go on without you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Baby come Home<strong>_  
><em><strong>the pain gets too strong without you I'm too weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>but nothing I do, Brings you back<strong>_

"Hold tight Baby. Hold tight" Finn sends out through the night. "I'll be home before the sands of time run out"

_**Time told me it will be alright**_  
><em><strong>I'm not gonna lie, I'm losing this fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>and Time told me she'll heal all my wounds<strong>_  
><em><strong>as deep as I'm cut no I'm not healing soon<strong>_

Time is a fickle concept. "In time you won't hurt" "In time you will be too busy to miss him" "He'll only be gone for a little while." "Time will fly by, you'll see". These are the things her friends and family tell her thinking they are of comfort. She feels like time is stealing their life together. She feels like the fight for them is slipping away with every tick of the clock. All the wounds are still open, real deep and time is not the healer. Time is a fickle concept.

_**Oh Baby come home**_  
><em><strong>I can't go on without you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Baby come Home<strong>_  
><em><strong>the pain gets too strong without you I'm too weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>but nothing I do, Brings you back to me.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rachel is on the sofa with a glass of cider reading the script she got today. She got the role of her life. She is Fanny Brice. She's happy and sad. She needs to share it with Finn. But he's still not home. She nor his mom have heard from him in a while. It was not unusual with his job in the Army. Being a specialist often times he would be out of communication range for months. But this was, Fanny. She needed to tell him.<p>

She turns her iPod to her latest obsession. Her head lay back against the soft neck of the sofa. There's a knock on the door. She looks at the clock it almost ten. Who could be coming round this late? Everyone knows that she has rehearsals in the morning. She gets up a bit annoyed at being disturbed. She reaches for the door knob, she opens the door. Shock and then a huge smile adorn her face when she sees who it is.

"_Baby, I've Come Home_" He picks her up while the tears roll down her cheeks. He'll be staying he doesn't have to say it, she knows. She winds her legs around his waist and arms circle his neck. She will never let him go again. They reach the bedroom and she's kissing him. She really hasn't stopped since she opened the door. No words are needed. The need for physical contact out weight the need for verbal communication. She'll talk his ear off in the morning.

She finds the hem of his Army Strong t-shirt. "Accurate description" she tells him as she is running her hands up his chiseled chest pulling his shirt above his head. He gladly sheds his shirt then grabs hers and does the same. He sees her perky perfect round breast, appreciatively he takes the left into his hand squeezing ever so gently. His mouth meets her nipple causing it to take pebble up from his sucking on it. He tugs on the nipple with his teeth lightly. She moans. He moans. Their clothes are thrown throughout the room. Rachel in her panties. Finn in his boxer briefs. His boxer briefs not hiding his painfully hard manhood. He wants to be inside her now. He pulls her close and captures her for a searing kiss. She lays on the bed pulling him with her. She wraps her hand around his neck capturing his lips with her own. He manages to pull the panties from Rachel's body. Her smoking hot body. 'Something is different' he thinks. She removes his briefs and he is poised at the entrance of the promise land. He's been waiting for months to be reunited.

He kisses down her neck out to her jaw and lips. He finds her collar bone and licks across from arm to arm. He stops by to see the girls once more. Following them up with a trip to her belly. He lays kisses to her stomach. Whoa! She's got a little pot belly. He runs his hand along her slight belly. It dawns on him, he was home two months ago, to deliver the news to his soldier's parents that their son died bravely. Finn got to stay overnight. No where he'd rather stay than with Rachel. They made love throughout the night (Fuck it I'll sleep on the plane). He stops his kisses and slowly raises his head to his love and she has small tears in her eyes as she nods. His baby, his baby daughter or baby son is growing inside this beautiful woman. He kisses his baby and goes back to loving his or her mamma.

Finn can't take it any longer he whispers "I love you" before pushing into her. He fills her and she shifts to adjust to his size. 'God I've missed this man' she says to herself. He slowly starts to move. Gingerly setting a rhythm they've perfected together over their years. He pushes, he thrust, he pulls out and back in again. She moaning "mmm so good" he dives back deeper into the loving core of his woman. "So tight, Rach" He pushes, she juts her hips to meet his making the angle such he hits the spot. "there baby, right there. Don't stop, Finn don't; stop" She is panting breathing heaving panting thrusting she's so close. Her walls start to flutter around Finn's dick and he feels his own release trying to escape. He thrust once more hitting where she needs to send her over the falls and into ecstasy. The feeling of her dripping around him sends him over with her. He releases hard. Panting, he doesn't want to leave her. He's afraid he'll hurt her and the baby if he puts his weight on her. She pulls him closer, kissing him, showing him its' okay.

"Hey Husband" Rachel says after stealing another kiss

"Hello, my wife" Finn gives her another in return.

He kisses her once more. He missed his wife so much he's hard again. Plunging into her once more. Rachel gasps at him entering her again."I'm Home" he moans into her mouth. "Thank you for Coming home" she closes her eyes and enjoys the deliciousness of her husband filling her over and over.

'He came home' she smiles as he brings her to climax once again.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make me real happy.<em>

_Music and Lyrics by Chester See and David Cho_

_I had to write this. I sat down to update Finding our Dreams but this had to be written._

_I'll update the other two soon._


End file.
